vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
Summary "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byyyyyyyyyyye!!!" ''~Bill Cipher '''Bill Cipher', real name unknown, is the primary antagonist of the Gravity Falls series. An extradimensional being of near-limitless power, Bill desires nothing more than to gain presence within the physical world, something which would kickstart a glorious party across the cosmos - and the suffering of all unfortunate enough to reside there. Stats Attack Potency: Below Average Human level '''(Lower-dimensional being, cannot interact with the physical world) | Likely at least '''Universe level (Destroyed his home dimension in the past; Stated to be more powerful than the Time Baby, who rewrites entire timelines regularly; Gained full control over time, space, and matter; Comparable in power to Ford's universe portal, which was capable of tearing apart the universe when fully charged; Sustained the Dimensional Rift with his existence, which was capable of tearing apart the fabric of reality), possibly Multiverse level '''(Stated to be a threat to the multiverse, though the exact meaning of this is unclear; Scales to Ford's universe portal, which shook the entire Nightmare Realm, the space that exists between every dimensionin the infinite multiverse). '''Speed: '''Unknown | At least '''Relativistic (Superior to Dipper and Gideon, who dodged radiation and a flashlight beam respectively), likely Massively FTL+ '''(In his vision of the future, he crossed the solar system in seconds, and the power he granted Ford was enough to tower over a galaxy, placing him at such speeds via sheer size; He planned to conquer the universe, though the time-frame for this is unknown) '''Durability: Unknown | Unknown, at least Small Town level, '''possibly '''Universe level (His power mainly comes from reality warping, so it is difficult to say if it scales to his durability or not. However, he has easily withstood hits from the Shack-tron, which is capable of performing low kiloton level attacks, and seemed to believe that he could survive the destruction of the universe brought on by his rift.) Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Possesses supernatural knowledge and clairvoyance; His knowledge and guidance was responsible for the successful creation of Ford's universe portal) '''Stamina: Limitless (Unfamiliar with the feeling of tiredness) Range: Likely Universal (His rift would have destroyed the universe) Non-Physical Form | Physical Form Powers and Equipment Powers * Superhuman physical characteristics * Reality warping * Flight/Levitation * Magic * Regeneration (Low-Godly. Created a body for himself out of nothing; after he gained physical form, Ford no longer believed that a gun capable of blasting him into non-existence could kill him) * Immortality (Has existed for over a trillion years, capable of regenerating from nearly anything, and can invoke the power of the Axolotl to survive should his spirit be erased) * Shapeshifting and Body Control (Can grow new limbs, change his size, shift his body parts around however he pleases, etc.) * Clairvoyance (Knows “lots of things”, capable of perceiving information from both the past and the future) * Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Capable of haunting the dreams of anyone he chooses) * Mind and Memory Manipulation (Can enter a person’s mind and retrieve memories, as long as they shake his hand and allow him entry) * Time Manipulation (Shown to be capable of slowing time to a crawl and traveling through it. Claimed to have gained total control of time due to killing Time Baby, meaning he could potentially have Time Baby’s powers, including the ability to stop time and rewrite entire timelines.) * Transmutation, Petrification, and Matter Manipulation (Has turned people into gold and tapestries; has control over matter) * Space Manipulation (Capable of altering the placement of himself and other objects in space) * Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can fire lasers) * Self-Duplication (Did so in his battle against the Shack-tron) * Astral Projection (Can leave his physical form and become a spirit instantaneously) * Fire Manipulation (Incinerated Ford's journals) * Electricity Manipulation (Electrocuted Ford; produced lightning while angered) * Weather Manipulation (Summoned a small thunderstorm) * Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabeland) * Power Bestowal (Granted his minions power and promised to do the same for Ford, Gideon, and Stan) * Possession and Soul Removal (Capable of taking over a person’s body while they are asleep or forcing their spirit out of their body; Requires consent, at least initially) * Telekinesis (Telekinetically lifted his Fearamid into the sky; can telekinetically choke people) * Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles of pure madness that drive anyone who passes through them insane; his true name can drive anyone who hears it mad) * Fourth Wall Awareness and Manipulation (Altered the Gravity Falls theme song; can see the show’s viewers) * Life Creation and Manipulation (Brought numerous inanimate objects to life) * Technology Manipulation (Brought video game characters into reality) * Physics Manipulation (Altered many of the laws of physics upon arriving in Gravity Falls) * Biological Manipulation (Can shift around other people’s body parts, which he demonstrated on Preston Northwest) * Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to prevent Dipper from punching him) * Exists in a state of quantum uncertainty * Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Lived in his Nightmare Realm for a trillion years, when mere seconds could drive a normal person to madness; already insane) Equipment * None notable Weaknesses * Arrogant * Vulnerable to the Zodiac * Cannot enter another being's mind without permission * Consciousness can be erased when he enters another being's mind * Can be repelled by "anti-weirdness" magic Matches Notable Victories: * Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney